Mothers' Day
by mhmartini
Summary: Short and sweet. Reted for HxK pairing. Nothing nasty, no bad language. Enjoy.


I do not own these characters, I'm just borrowing them for a bit. I promise I'll put them back where I found them when I'm done playing with them. 

Hey, in this story Hiei and Kurama are very much an item. Shonen ai! 

Hiei woke to an empty bed next to him. It was rare that his mate was ever awake before him. He arose, curious to see where his fox had gone. He found said fox on the telephone. "Yes, Mother.....yes.....okay, eleven o'clock then.....I love you, too, Mother." Kurama hung up the phone and turned to see his beloved staring at him strangely. "Good morning, Hiei." he greeted the other cheerfully. "Hn." Kurama smiled to himself and started preparing for the day. "Where are you going, fox?" Hiei asked with mild interest. Usually Kurama spoke to his mother at night, after work. Today he was speaking to her first thing in the morning. Although Hiei would never admit it, he was concerned that something may be wrong for Shiori. He still disdained the "stupid ningens", but he held Kurama's mother out of that distinguished group. 

"Mother and I will be out today." Kurama replied. "Hn." Kurama stopped and looked at the small demon. "I told you last week that today is Mothers' Day, and I would be spending it with Mother. You're welcome to join us if you'd like, Hiei." "No." Kurama simply shrugged and continued getting ready to go out. 

Shiori was ready and waiting when her son arrived to pick her up. "Happy Mothers' Day!" Kurama said, handing her the largest bouquet of the most beautiful roses she had ever seen. She glanced at her son with a sly smile on her face. She knew that he had formed these roses just for her. After revealing himself as a fox spirit, and confessing his past and his abilities to his mother, he had given her perfect blossoms from time to time just as tokens of affection, but nothing like the bunch he had just handed to her. Shiori put them in water, and picked up her bag to go out with her son. 

After shopping, lunch, shopping, a movie and shopping, the two headed back to the house. Kurama deposited his mother's parcels in the kitchen and excused himself. He returned to his apartment to get changed for dinner. He planned to take his mother out to her favorite restaurant for a special Mothers' Day meal. He was disappointed that his stepfather and stepbrother were away and could not share the meal with them, but he still hoped he could talk Hiei into joining them. Shiori really cared about Hiei. She had seen everything that the fire demon and her son had gone through together, and watched as their bond grew stronger and stronger. She knew Hiei had a difficult time expressing any caring emotions, and was uncomfortable receiving affection. She still loved him like a son, and hoped to be closer to him. Kurama knew what it would mean to her if Hiei would join them. The clever fox was just about to bribe Hiei with the promise of sweet snow after dinner, but before he could even start a word Hiei simply asked "What time are we going?" Kurama smiled as he replied "Eight o'clock." Hiei could be cold as ice and distant as a star, but he was very attentive. He may not let on that he cared for anyone or anything, but that just made the little things like this, small admissions of valuing Kurama's feelings, make the fox spirit feel warm and loved. 

At promptly eight fifteen Shiori's doorbell rang. She answered it to find her son and his lover waiting to take her out to dinner. She hugged her son and smiled warmly at Hiei. The trio got into Kurama's car and headed for the restaurant. 

Dinner was excellent. After the meal the three sat at their table talking and having a wonderful evening. At least, two thirds of them were talking. Hiei, never much for conversation, simply listened and looked around. After the dishes had been cleared Kurama reached into his vest pocket and took out a long box. "Mother, you have been so wonderful to me. You have always accepted me for who I am, and respected my choices. Thank you so much. I love you." he said handing the box to his mother. She smiled as she took it, but her expression turned to absolute awe when she opened it. Inside, on a tiny velvet pillow was the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen. The gold chain was delicate and finely crafted, and evenly spaced throughout the links were alternating pure white diamonds and deep red rubies. "Shuuichi!" She spoke breathlessly. "It's worth too much, I can't possibly...." Kurama placed a finger to her lips and smiled widely as he took the bracelet out of the box and fastened it onto her wrist. "It's worth nothing compared to you, Mother." Shiori wiped the tears from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her son. When they pulled apart from the embrace, both noticed another small box sitting on the table in front of her. Shiori looked from the box to Kurama, who simply shrugged. She looked at Hiei, who merely looked bored. Carefully she picked up the small box. She opened it gingerly, and drew a quick breath. Inside was a necklace. The gold chain was nearly identical to the bracelet her son had given her, but with no gems adorning it. The pendant that hung from the chain was remarkable, though. It was a simple, elegant gold pendant with a single stone in it. The stone was perfectly round, and such a deep red that it almost appeared black. It was so unique, Shiori could not identify what type of stone it was. She thought she had seen one before, but could not recall where. "It's beautiful." she whispered, and looked up at her son. Kurama simply shook his head. He had never seen it before. He took the necklace and examined it closer. A sudden smile of recognition appeared on his face, and he handed it back to his mother. "I guess it's another Mothers' Day gift." was all he said. 

After they dropped Shiori back at her house the two demons made their way home. It was late, and Kurama was tired after a full day out. Hiei was silent, as usual. Once they got to their apartment they changed into more comfortable clothing. Hiei was in the kitchen searching for sweet snow (the three bowls he had after dinner were just not enough) when he heard his fox enter the kitchen. Hiei closed the freezer door and turned towards his mate, but before he could react he felt soft lips pressed against his own and arms wrapping around his torso. Hiei knew Kurama's urges. The kitsune would choose the strangest moments to jump him and entice him into certain activities. This was not like the passionate, fevered kisses he received then. This was also unlike the long, slow, deep kisses his fox loved so much. This kiss was straightforward, and filled with gratitude. When Kurama finally broke for air Hiei looked at him with a curious expression. "Thank you Hiei. You made Mother's evening with your gift." Kurama whispered to his lover. "Hn. What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" "Hiei, do you really think that I, the greatest thief in the three worlds, would not recognize a hiruseki when I saw one?" Hiei blushed slightly and averted his gaze. Kurama leaned towards his mate and rubbed his nose against that of the smaller demon. "I also know how long it takes to have custom jewelry created. You must have planned this months ago." "Hn" Kurama just smiled as he drew his beloved closer for another, deeper kiss. 

-- 

A/N-this is just a little snippet that popped into my head the morning of Mothers' Day. I wrote it right away, but I didn't want to post it until I got a good start on a story preceding this (the story is called Coming Clean) 

This happens way after CC. I just had to slip it in. Hope you like. 


End file.
